


Kings, Fools, and Warnings

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of the future Widow Queen and Lord Hawkeye is... tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings, Fools, and Warnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton, insta-love is not a real thing](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574305.html?thread=80282209#t80282209)_
> 
> For some reason, this screamed at me to go in this universe, even though it barely fits the prompt.

* * *

“My brother is a fool to think you love him.”

With her first glimpse of Lord Hawkeye, the king's younger brother, she found herself up against the wall, his hand at her throat. He was caked in dirt, in blood and battle, and she knew that she would not be his first kill of the night if he followed through with this threat. She could free herself, but that would show him what she was and what she was here to do. That was unacceptable. Freeing herself would wait.

“I do not care how exotic you are or how beautiful he thinks you are—you do not love him,” Hawkeye went on. “He knows nothing of you or what you are.”

“You are sweet,” she said with a small smile, “to think that love can ever have a place in a marriage determined by politics. Your brother is a king. He has to marry a woman that fulfills some kind of diplomatic role.”

“That's not you,” Hawkeye said, eyes hard and dark. “You are a stranger here, with no ties to anyone or anything of value to my brother.”

“You do not think he took one look at this stranger and fell in love? I am told some do.”

“Not possible,” he said. “Not only is that for children, my brother is incapable of love.”

“Is that a warning? Should I run far from my fiance and thank you daily for your kindness in warning me against the dire fate of marriage to him? I am not afraid,” she said, smiling as she fluttered her eyelashes. The act that worked too well on the king failed to summon any reaction from his brother. Interesting.

“No, you are not,” he agreed and let her go. “I would tell you that you should be—”

“Your brother does not frighten me,” she repeated. “I know how to handle him.”

“He is not the one you should worry about,” Hawkeye told her. _“I_ am.”

She considered the idea of killing him before she made her move against the king, but there was something about Lord Hawkeye that made her hesitate. He was a new variable, one that needed careful consideration.

“I am also not afraid of you.”

He looked at her. “If I find that you are a threat to this kingdom, you _will_ be.”


End file.
